


Supernatural Fanart - Character Sketches

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character sketches, Fan Art, Montage, Pencil sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Pencil sketches of some of our favourite characters over the years.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Supernatural Fanart - Character Sketches

Supernatural Character Sketches 

These are quick pencil studies - some of our favourite characters from over the years - that I drew the day of the finale to help pass the time.

No matter what your thoughts on Spn ending (there are no spoilers here 😊) these characters have been a part of our lives for a long time and they have touched our hearts.

Montage version set to ‘Into the West’ from the lotr soundtrack (just for some extra feels 😁)

  
  
The Stills:

  
A big thank you to all the awesome fanfic writers out there who will ensure that these characters continue to touch our hearts for many more years to come.  
  
\- Midnight 🤗


End file.
